


Donald Trump x Hillary Clinton Lemon

by Altiora



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiora/pseuds/Altiora
Summary: A Hillary and Donald lemon, meant for 18+! There will be lots of detail in this story!





	

Hillary gasped as Donald practically threw her onto the white, soft bed. Lust was in his eyes as he reached for her, pinning her arms above her head. Her mind said no, but her body said yes. Her breathing became louder and louder before Donald silenced her with his own mouth. He licked the bottom of her lips, asking for entrance. She refused, and kept her mouth shut. Groaning, Donald reached under her shirt, groping her breast roughly. She gasped and he stuck his tongue in. Claiming every crevice of her mouth, and dominating her tongue. He suddenly slipped out, his tongue and hers still connecting through a trail of saliva.

 

Donald had a lustful smirk plastered onto his face, as he reached down and ripped her top of. She was about to protest, however he silenced her again with his lips. Leaving her chest exposed to the cool air, he groped both of them. He then pulled away from the kiss and trailed down her neck, leaving bruises all over it, like he claimed her for his own. He quickly unfastened her bra, and looked at her odd breasts. “Cute..” He said under his breath. Hillary looked at him, before he took one into his mouth, and played with the other using his hand. A few moans escaped her mouth, as he got rougher and rougher. 

 

He looked up at her and smiled, as if teasing her not to climax. “Why.. Did you stop?” She said between pants. “You just look so cute like that.. I couldn’t waste the moment.” He said licking his lips, both of them lustful for more. He then slowly took of her pants, and looked at her underwear. The exposure made her try to cover up, however Donald refused to let her. He quickly kissed her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to her special sweet spot. Using his finger, he teased her by rubbing it along her panties. She started to squirm, grabbing whatever she could as she instinctively jerked her hips back and forth, wanting more. He stopped again, “Seeing you squirm like that.. I won’t be able to handle myself.” He said chuckling. “Just.. Hurry up and stop teasing me..” She said rubbing herself on his leg. “Well.. How could I refuse something like this?” He said, with a sinister smirk.

 

Hillary was left confused as he got up, but saw he came back with some more fun. He grabbed her wrists and tied them to the bedposts, and did the same with her ankles. Hillary was now all tied up, and left with only submission. He tore her panties apart, and a cold breeze blew past her wet pussy. “You’re already dripping wet.. Are you enjoying this?” He said as he started to lick her juices. A loud moan came out of her as he stuck his tongue inside of her, and she practically thrusted herself into his face. Lapping up what he could of her, he pulled back and stuck his finger in her mouth. She obediently licked it, then he put them inside of her. 

 

He didn’t wait, he quickly inserted her fingers, leaving her in pain. She was a hot mess by now, and couldn’t wait any longer. “A-ah~!” She said loudly. “Shh..” He said smiling at her, but continuing. She tried her best to muffle her loud moans, but couldn’t. After one last thrust, she climaxed and he licked his fingers clean. “Alright.. I can’t wait any longer.” He said taking off his pants, a giant, hard bulge was in his boxers. 

 

Her legs were spread wide open, and he knew she would beg for it. He then took off any remaining piece of clothing on him, as his erection stood out. He inserted the head of his member into her, letting her adjust. “Ah.. M-more..” She said panting. He slowly pushed his whole member inside of her, then slowly dragged it out. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in her stomach as he abruptly thrusted into her. A pained moan came out, as he continued pounding her. She felt like putty, all of her limbs were weak and she could only feel a mix of pain and pleasure. She bit her lip until he hit that special sweet spot. He stopped for a moment before saying, “Scream for me.” She did what he said without trying as he continued to hit that spot over and over. “AH~ MAKE ME HIGHER THAN YOUR WALL~!” She said screaming in pleasure. They then both climaxed, and he laid on top of her. Both of them panting and a pleasured mess.

 

((Y did I do this))


End file.
